


do what we do

by fleet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, i forgot how blowjobs work and had to google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleet/pseuds/fleet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘it’s three p.m.,’ kyungsoo tells him, sternly. he’s sitting up in bed, sheets dried and filthy and neither of them really willing to get civilized anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do what we do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneforyourfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/gifts).



> IM OUT OF PRACTICE
> 
> for the prompt, _chensoo, morning cuddling and mole kisses_

 

morning bursts over the skyline sleepily. jongdae watches it spill over the sky in an unsteady dribble of sunlight, stars twinkling with resilience, moon reluctant to fade away. the sun's nowhere to be seen - at least, not from his place on the bed. jongdae looks down, at kyungsoo wrapped around his elbow with a slight frown on his face. they'd argued over keeping the curtains open before they went to bed. jongdae had won, of course.

 

 _it's good for you,_ he'd held his ground, _and don't give me that_ i'm older than you and i know what's better, _because you're only older by nine months anyway. we're keeping them open, it's good to let sunlight in._ and kyungsoo had relented, because he was _only human, and who can withstand for long when you smile like that._

 

jongdae smiles again as he remembers, and as lightly as possible, smooths the wrinkle in kyungsoo's brow with a finger. it's surprisingly easy, just like almost everything with kyungsoo is when he's asleep; he rolls over when bumped, agrees to everything that's asked, and getting him to say, 'i love you,' is a piece of cake. (jongdae has seven evidential videos on his phone - he tells kyungsoo it's for blackmail, but all he does is thumb through them occasionally on the train ride home, when it's been a bad day.) kyungsoo's face doesn't just relax, it smiles a bit, and he rubs his head against jongdae's arm mulishly before settling down again.

 

jongdae settles back down, wriggling lower under the covers to get comfortable. kyungsoo's mouth is warm on his skin, and his little puffs of breath are warmer. the morning dusts his hair with gold, his cheeks with light. 'look at you,' jongdae whispers, quiet as he can, 'so beautiful.'

 

kyungsoo lets out a little snore, and jongdae laughs, silently. 'sleeping beauty,' he proclaims, voice still quiet, this time with a hint of fond pride. he drapes an arm around kyungsoo's middle and closes his eyes, drifting off again, skin buzzing where kyungsoo's body touches his, with the warmth from out the window. somewhere downstairs a car alarm starts honking, and that's the last he registers before a comforting darkness washes over him.

 

when he wakes up again, the sun's definitely up and shining, one side of it peeking desperately past the side of the building that faces theirs. kyungsoo's already awake, smiling at jongdae. 'i know, right?' he says, stretching. 'we've got the best view in all of town.'

 

‘do we?’ jongdae blinks up at him, and kyungsoo laughs.

 

‘you talked me into shifting here!’

 

‘yeah,’ jongdae stretches, searching for kyungsoo’s hand, eyes close again. ‘and you’re going to talk me into the next one.’

 

‘mm,’ kyungsoo agrees, his fingers tangling in jongdae’s hair. ‘that i will.’

 

‘move up a bit,’ jongdae says. ‘wanna sit up.’

 

‘you can sit up alright as it is,’ kyungsoo points out, moving even as he protests.

 

‘yeah, but,’ jongdae pulls the blanket off himself and shivers. ‘i couldn’t do this.’ he climbs into kyungsoo’s lap, eager as eleven a.m. and hours of oversleeping can muster. kyungsoo just smiles at him, pliant at jongdae’s touch, and jongdae grins back with a small laugh, bumping their foreheads together.

 

kyungsoo’s hands come up over jongdae’s back, holding onto his shoulders. ‘good morning?’

 

‘why’s that a question,’ jongdae says, thumb rubbing over kyungsoo’s cheekbone. ‘good morning,’ he replies, seriously, leaning down to kiss the mole on his shoulder. ‘best morning,’ jongdae corrects himself, looking back up and kissing, of all things, kyungsoo’s eyebrows.

 

‘like me that much?’ kyungsoo asks, laugh a little shy. even after all this time.

 

jongdae sits back and lets himself look - the sleepy eyes, the soft nose leading to softer lips, the curve of his neck as he leans his head to one side and looks back at jongdae, the slope of his shoulders.

 

jongdae smiles again, smile full to bursting. his knuckles graze down over kyungsoo’s arms, and he wonders for the millionth time, how good it is to touch kyungsoo, feel his skin and gaze, feel the pulse at his wrists and see the want in the way kyungsoo’s hands always surge forward and then pause, shake the slightest bit.

 

he brings both of kyungsoo’s hands to his mouth and kisses them, eyes shut, tastes the fingertips, eyes open, sees the light flush rising up kyungsoo’s neck.

 

‘yeah,’ jongdae laughs, placing kyungsoo’s hands on his thighs, feeling the wetness from his mouth and kyungsoo’s warmth. jongdae leans forward again, kisses him on his perfect fucking mouth and sucks his lower lip. ‘like you so much.’

 

kyungsoo’s hands tighten over him, moving up to his waist and squeezing.

 

kyungsoo doesn’t need to say it back - he pulls jongdae closer, chests rising and falling against each other, and the rhythm he drums into jongdae’s back voices enough, after all this time.

 

but he says it anyway, straightforward and simple, like times like this - hidden away in each other, tucked into a quiet slip of the day - always are. ‘like you, too.’

 

and god, it’s stupid, but jongdae wants to kiss his face all over. good, strong face; kyungsoo waiting for him outside campus even though it’s raining and neither of them had thought to bring an umbrella; kyungsoo sober so jongdae can drink the week off; kyungsoo eating jongdae’s burnt muffins with resignation but still insisting they’re not as bad as jongdae thinks.

 

jongdae scrunches his shoulders and looks at kyungsoo like he’s about to share a secret.

 

‘what,’ kyungsoo’s laughing already, and jongdae can’t help it, he kisses him again, as tender as he can, hard as he can.

 

‘it’s saturday,’ kyungsoo says, leaning back a little bit. ‘don’t have to rush it.’

 

jongdae looks down with exaggerated surprise. ‘this, from the guy who’s already half hard?'

 

kyungsoo visibly deflates. ‘oh, fuck this.’ he rocks his hips up, jostling jongdae out of place as he tugs off his boxers.

 

‘that’s more like it,’ jongdae shucks his own off with some difficulty. his breath rushes out when he feels kyungsoo stir slightly under him. ‘well,’ jongdae says.

 

‘you’re naked. in my lap,’ kyungsoo points out, defensive. ‘there’s literally nothing to be surprised about.’

 

but his lashes cast over in red gold every time they flit down, and kyungsoo’s so _warm_ , his embrace as giving as jongdae needs it to be, and there is. there is so much to _always_ be surprised about.

 

kyungsoo’s hands get back on his waist and pulls him a little, and jongdae feels the quick brush of skin against his hips.

 

jongdae grinds down instinctively, chases after the feeling, grinning when kyungsoo lets out a soft hiss. ‘how’s that?’

 

‘it’s good,’ kyungsoo allows, after groaning. ‘for almost noon.’

 

‘dammit,’ jongdae mutters, no heat in his voice. ‘always so hard to please.’

 

‘yes,’ kyungsoo shifts, resting his arms on jongdae’s shoulders. ‘very high maintenance.’ he kisses jongdae again, insistent little chaste touches before jongdae opens his mouth impatiently and catches hold of kyungsoo’s lip between his teeth.

 

‘that why we’re moving out?’

 

kyungsoo’s hips jerk up and they both freeze at the contact, before jongdae sinks down again. ‘maybe,’ kyungsoo replies, shaky. ‘traffic’s fucking crazy.’

 

jongdae mouths over his collarbones. ‘try harder.’ he sucks in the dip between kyungsoo’s neck and his right shoulder. kyungsoo curses.

 

‘harder at _what_ , jong - _shit_.’

 

‘convince me,’ jongdae reminds him, and kyungsoo breathes out noisily, one hand gripping jongdae’s hair, the other tangling in the sheets. jongdae looks up, ‘or you don’t get to fuck my thighs.’

 

‘rather fuck your hand.’

 

jongdae laughs into kyungsoo’s shoulder, his hand drifting lightly over kyungsoo’s stomach. ‘really? with all i have to offer?’ he relishes in the little intake of breath, feels kyungsoo’s muscles fluttering under his touch.

 

‘fuck your hand,’ kyungsoo repeats, slowly, head tilting back against the headboard, and jongdae reaches up to lick at his neck lazily. ‘watch you get both of us off.’

 

jongdae would like that, to see their cocks together, slick and hard, kyungsoo’s only for him to touch.

 

‘kitchen will be bigger,’ kyungsoo starts, squeezing his eyes shut. ‘we can cook without -’ his breath hitches as jongdae takes him into his hand, fingers dry and slightly calloused.

 

‘go on,’ jongdae murmurs, sucking on his fingers to make the slide easier.

 

kyungsoo opens his eyes and watches him, expression almost hunted. ‘ _fuck._ do that again.’

 

‘kitchen,’ jongdae reminds him, but he wriggles lower and kisses his way down kyungsoo’s stomach.

 

‘yeah,’ kyungsoo breathes, ‘less smoke, i’ll be able to see what’s actually in the goddamned - _jongdae_.’ the last part coming out broken, half-whine. he’s leaning on his elbows now, slipping down the headboard and trying to fuck into jongdae’s mouth, but jongdae keeps out of reach and laughs.

 

‘finish your sentence,’ jongdae advises, nosing along his shaft. ‘then i’ll consider.’

 

‘i _forgot_ the damned sentence,’ kyungsoo covers his face with his hand, and jongdae starts kissing at the base, licking at his balls. ‘god, i’ll see what’s in the _pot,_ jongdae just -’

 

obedient for once, jongdae takes him into his mouth, a little at a time. just the head first, precome dribbling onto his tongue and behind his teeth. he takes a deep breath through his nose and sinks as far as he can go, eyes watering when kyungsoo thrusts up and hits his throat. jongdae swallows around his cock, just barely stopping himself from gagging, and kyungsoo lets out something like a sob.

 

jongdae lets up, the wet _pop_ loud and obscene in the silence. ‘you need to work harder,’ jongdae tells him seriously, as if he isn’t fucking leaking on the blanket himself. kyungsoo’s cock twitches against his cheek. he can feel the pulse, how slick it is. ‘how is cooking visibility going to interest me?’

 

kyungsoo stares at him, mouth open, and jongdae just wants to kiss it again, put his fingers against kyungsoo’s tongue and watch kyungsoo watch _him_.

 

kyungsoo sits up to take a hold of jongdae’s shoulders and then drags him close. ‘interest you?’ kyungsoo rasps, and he’s slurring his words, like he always does when jongdae starts getting to him. ‘bigger kitchen, bigger counter, i’d put you down on it and - ‘

 

jongdae reaches down between them to grasp at kyungsoo’s cock, tug at it and then push it against his own. kyungsoo curses again, his forehead pressed against jongdae’s shoulder to look at it all better. ‘fuck,’ he groans, ‘i’ll get you off on the counter and fuck you on the table, don’t stop, don’t -’

 

‘how’ll you have me,’ jongdae whispers, shaking as he pumps them together, vision whiting out a little at the edges. ‘tell me how you want me.’ he tilts his head to kiss behind kyungsoo’s ear, kyungsoo’s shoulders surging up as he gasps.

 

‘all fours, jongdae, god, have your face in the table and my tongue in your ass.’

 

it makes his ears burn every time kyungsoo talks like this, makes him shiver and want it, want kyungsoo’s mouth on him, kyungsoo’s words and his voice and his fingers, his cock, the way he draws it out when he wants to, fucks jongdae stupid when he wants to.

 

jongdae’s fingers slip faster, up, down, and jongdae hiccups when kyungsoo kisses his temple, kyungsoo’s arms tightening around him and bringing him closer. jongdae closes his eyes as kyungsoo noses at his jaw, kisses up the side of his face, three short butterfly pecks next to jongdae’s eyebrow - like always - over his moles.

 

‘and if i want,’ jongdae pants, ‘you to fuck me?’

 

‘when, _fuck_ -’ kyungsoo lets his head hit the board, ‘haven’t you got your way.’

 

he looks down at jongdae again. ‘god, i- ’ and then he breaks off, his hand joining in between them and thumbing over jongdae’s slit relentlessly. ‘yeah,’ he says, voice cracking, ‘you like that?’

 

it’s too fucking much - how cold it is outside and the heat between their hands, how warm kyungsoo is where he’s touching jongdae, kyungsoo’s soft skin beneath him and against him, the sheets scratchy in comparison, kyungsoo’s voice - ‘just fucking tell me.’

 

‘yeah,’ kyungsoo breathes, ‘i’ll have you sit your pretty - _ah -_ ass on my cock, baby, i’ll. i’ll let you ride it out on the sofa and then i’ll -’

 

‘against the wall,’ jongdae shudders, and he’s getting so close, ‘ _please._ ’

 

‘jongdae,’ kyungsoo grits out, brows furrowed, and jongdae looks at him again, wildly, trying to memorize everything, over and over again. ‘against the wall.’ kyungsoo takes a deep breath, trying to slow them down, but it’s pointless now. ‘yeah, your legs around my - don’t stop, _dae_ , don’t fucking -’

 

jongdae kisses him, his body, whatever he can reach, fast as he can. kyungsoo’s hands slip off and squeeze again at his waist, heavy and possessive and fuck if jongdae doesn’t love that - the way kyungsoo can hold him and have him do what he wants, words or no words, eyes shut or staring head on - and he tilts forward again, urgent and almost out, kissing kyungsoo’s ear, his collarbones, keening shamelessly the faster he goes, the more kyungsoo thrusts up against him, into his hand, his neck, the mole on his chest, the spattering of marks down his shoulder, faster, faster, mindlessly.

 

‘jongdae,’ kyungsoo bites into his shoulder, chest heaving.

 

‘come on, baby,’ jongdae whispers, ‘just for me.’

 

and kyungsoo does, back arching and mouth open, seconds and seconds, before shuddering slowly back down.

 

-

 

‘it’s three p.m.,’ kyungsoo tells him, sternly. he’s sitting up in bed, sheets dried and filthy and neither of them really willing to get civilized anytime soon.

 

‘yeah, but we got a lot done,’ jongdae grins up at him, sleepy. ‘and besides, you did a good job. when can we move out? tell me the kitchen counter’s made of marble.’

 

kyungsoo purses his lips together, trying not to laugh.

 

‘anyway,’ jongdae reaches out to drag him down. ‘ _we_ do not have the best view here,’ he buries his face in kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

kyungsoo turns over to face him, raising an eyebrow.

 

‘just me,’ jongdae mumbles. ‘because best view,’ he presses a kiss to kyungsoo’s neck, ‘means you,’ another to his jaw. he shifts up a bit, mirroring kyungsoo’s slow, unguarded smile. ‘and you,’ he whispers into kyungsoo’s ear, ‘are mine.’

 

‘with logic like that,’ kyungsoo laughs, ‘ _god_ , you know i’m ticklish.’

 

jongdae’s fingers skate down kyungsoo’s side, before he wraps his arms around kyungsoo and smushes his face against his neck for a second and looks up. ‘with my logic, yes,’ jongdae prods kyungsoo’s cheek with his nose. ‘go on.’

**Author's Note:**

> title from [](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDWd60f39t0)
> 
> ty to:  
> -everyone who has read this and reached here  
> -tiddles, who made me a playlist to get me writing this  
> -tlist, for sarangay  
> -and s!!!! for the prompt!!!
> 
> i am a terrible conversationalist but i am on [twitter](http://twitter.com/clustershuck) in case y'all wanna hit a girl up


End file.
